Dirty little Sin
by XxMoon-SamaxX
Summary: Itachi loves his younger brother sasuke.... In a unbrotherly way. Will love spark between the too? Or will things get in the way. Rated for Incest, language, and possible MPreg in future chapters.


**Hey guys! Oh my gosh! I never knew my stories would be so famous! You should check out my story 'My life with the akatsuki' If you like OC love, smex, and major humor!**

**Avery: So what story will this be about?**

**Me: A ItaSasu one! I may hate older sasuke, but i love younger one! HE IS SOOO ADORIBLE! So this is what this story will be about!**

**Avery: AWSOME! Sasuke is my fav, and itachi is yours.... we are both even!**

**Me: Yep! So i do not own naruto! I just own myself and my awsome humor!**

Rain hit the windows of the Uchiha household. The wind could be heard as it blew the rain in different directions, each passing second. At this very momment, one Uchiha layed on his bed, reading a book about the history of the Uchiha clan. This boy was Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha was known as the 'Uchiha Prodigy' to almost everyone in his home village, Konoha. Because of this, people treated him with respect, knowing or thinking that they will be hurt, or murdered if they did not. He had gained the sharigan at age 8, became an Anbu at age 12. Itachi was, an uchiha prodigy.

Most of the time, he wore an emotionless mask. This got him even more respect. But under this emotionless mask, lied a reagular teenager. And he only let down his mask to one person he truely loved and cared for, his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was very much like his younger brother, but loved to show his emotions to other people. Though on the inside of this boy's heart, was sadness, and lonelyness. Because he was always one step below his big brother. But no matter what, sasuke will always love his older brother.

Itachi turned the page to the book, landing at the end of the book. He sighed. His father always pushed him soo hard to be an Uchiha prodigy, even though he hate being one. Yes, he hated being a prodigy. Only because he thought being 'bowed down' two was just annying, and he thought sasuke desirved it. Suddenly, he heard his door creak a little and the head of sasuke popped into the room. "Aniki..." He said in a saddened, frightened tone. BNefore he could finish, his aniki moved the corners of his blankets, to motion sasuke to hop in bed with him. Sasuke let a smile pass his lips as he crawled in near his aniki.

"Have another nightmare..?" Itachi said, in a concirned voice, turning off the lights, and putting aside his book as her crawled in right beside his younger brother snuggled closer to him, his small frame barely taking up any space. The younger brother replied with a shiver and a nod. This made the Older Uchiha frown, pulling his brother into a hug before Sasuke fell asleep.

Itachi now lay there, a sleeping brother in his arms. He looked at his younger brothers face. It was pale, but not a sick pale, a pale every women or male would dream on their dream lover. His features were soft, and looked untouched. His dark coloured eyes may not have been seen, but they were as peautiful as the night sky. And then there was his hair. It looked hard and ferm, but was very soft, and just wanting to be played with. And lastly, the way his entire looks gleamed in the moon light.

The older Uchiha eyes then moved slowly down to the younger Uchiha's body. He was fairly fit for a 13 year old, and was atleast avrage hight or taller. His baby brother laid there, his breathes slow, and even. Though the older Uchiha hated to edmit it, he was inlove with his brother, his Otouto.

To his dismay, he Was, a sextuially active teenager, but has never gaven his virginity away. He is planing on giving his virginity to sasuke, and taking his little brothers away. Killing two birds with one stone.

Although he was deep in thought, his little brother pushed into his brother into his lower reagons, and this resolter in Itachi getting hard. Itachi hated when this happened, but he knew he had to fix his problem. The only part is, if his little brother woke up, he might wonder where he is. And what if he had a another nightmare? Sighing to himself, he would just have to ignore his problem, and hope it would go away.

Saddly to his luck, his little brother kept pushing into him, and causing to get harder and harder. He sighed to himself and pushed his brother farther away, but enough for him not to notice what he was about to do.

Silently, Itachi lifted his hand to his Boxers and silently pulled them down enough to show his erection. Sending one last glance to his brother, who's back was turned to him, started pumping the hardening length. Soon, it became fully erect. He now clossed his eyes, still pumping his cock, imaging pictures of sasuke underneath his body, panting, screaming out his name, and begging for him to go faster, _Harder._

The images kept flooding his mind, as he pumped harder and faster. Now the pictured were of Sasuke giving him a blowjob, and how he had a tinted pink blush on his fase, taking his length into his mouth, and sucking on it slowly, and then picking up the pace.

Finally he released his seed into his hand, and over his side of the blanket. Looking at his brother to make sure he was asleep, took the blanket, and quickly replaced it with a new one, when downstaires and put the said blanket into the washing macheain. Running back upstaires, he quickly changed his boxers and threw his into the laundry basket in the corner of his room.

Silently, he went back under the new covers and oulled in close to sasuke, bring the said boy into his chest and snuggling into him. He looked at his face one more time before closing his eyes only letting one thing pass through his mind before going to sleep.

_I love you Otouto, more than a brother, and more than you will ever know._

**Done chapter One! I' really enjoying writting my stories, so i know this one will go on pretty long.**

**Avery: Was this your first ever ItaSasu yaoi one?**

**Me: Yep! Anyways, guys! PLease review, and make me and avery have a good nights sleep, because we do not sleep when you do not review.**


End file.
